Central AI Chamber
|constructed = |destroyed = |location = Aperture Science Enrichment Center |builder = * Aperture Science (Portal) * GLaDOS (Portal 2) |era = * Portal * Portal 2 |affiliation = Aperture Science |maps = * escape_02 (Portal) * sp_a1_wakeup * sp_a2_core * sp_a4_finale4 (Portal 2) |designer = |hidei = |hideu = |hideg = }} The Central Core Room is a large bay that houses GLaDOS, the A.I. that powers and manages most of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Overview Portal The room is a large octagonal chamber in the center of the Enrichment Center, in which GLaDOS is stored while she is suspended from the ceiling. In the small lobby area, the Aperture Science Red Phone is located next to several computers. Under a concealed door, a Rocket Sentry is kept, seemingly for security, and numerous monitor screens line the walls and encircle GLaDOS. Near the climax of Portal, Chell escapes GLaDOS' testing tracks and makes her way to the core room. Upon finally reaching the chamber, GLaDOS continues lying about having tried to kill her, and pretends to have accidentally dropped the Morality Core onto the ground. Chell promptly disposes of this core into a nearby incinerator, causing GLaDOS to reveal that doing so frees her from the restrictions implanted on her to prevent usage of neurotoxin in the facility. Chell eventually defeats her by disposing all of her cores and killing her. Although the remains of GLaDOS' body parts were primarily scattered around the parking lot in front of a barely-conscious Chell, it is unknown whether this was a non-canonical appearance as, given her initial appearance in Portal 2, after the explosion her body would have had to have fallen back into the chamber. Alternatively, it's possible that the Party Escort Bot dragged these components back into the facility, as they were of major importance and a security breach if left in the open. Portal 2 The chamber has been heavily damaged due to the climax of Portal, and is almost entirely in ruins. GLaDOS' remains are scattered around the room. After Wheatley accidentally reactivates her through the Main Breaker Room, GLaDOS disposes of him by crushing and tossing him aside, possibly to avoid the Aperture Science Announcement System from detecting the presence of a substitute core. When Chell returns by Wheatley's assistance to the room at the midpoint of the game, the room has been completely reconstructed in a form bearing little resemblance to the original chamber created by Aperture staff. Despite this, it appears protocol has forced GLaDOS to retain specific elements of the chamber as part of design, including a Core Transfer Hatch and a Stalemate Resolution Annex. Via Core Transfer, GLaDOS's core is removed from her body and replaced with Wheatley's, giving him control of the facility. The power almost immediately takes over Wheatley, prompting him to transfer GLaDOS's core into a potato battery and plunge both her and Chell into the depths of the facility. The chamber is witnessed again at the end of the game upon Chell and GLaDOS' return to the upper structure and completion of several tests composed by Wheatley. Since the last visit, Chell has inadvertently begun pumps of Mobility Gels up into the new facility, which she witnesses are being pumped under the room, along with bombs. It also appears Wheatley has decided to raise the room closer to the surface. Eventually, Wheatley is defeated by the duo and GLaDOS manages to have the previously hidden Core Transfer Hatch plug her back into her body. When Chell awakes after losing consciousness, the room is shown to have been reverted back to its previous form and location by GLaDOS, having been sunken back down deeper into the facility. The length of Chell's elevator ride up to the surface shows just how far down the room has moved, although not to any exact unit. Trivia * Despite the fact that the white Core Transfer Hatch was never seen in the first Portal, it might be safe to assume that the hatch is a retcon, and therefore technically had always existed underneath GLaDOS. In Portal 2, the only reason the hatch was not seen was due to it being covered in rust and various debris. * Although the Core Transfer Hatch is never directly seen in Wheatley's configuration of the room, it is proven to have been hidden by the panels beneath him. This is proven when GLaDOS was pulled by a Core Transfer arm after Wheatley was disposed of. Behind the scenes * According to concept art of Portal 2, the player was originally meant to enter the chamber through the catwalks surrounding it.[[:File:Potato 79.jpg|Original Portal 2 chamber entrance concept]] However, they were completely removed at some point in development in favor of reusing the original entrance. Gallery Portal File:Glados chamber outside.jpg|GLaDOS' chamber seen from the outside. File:Catwalks glados.jpg|Numerous catwalks seen nearby GLaDOS' chamber. File:Glados chamber lobby.jpg|The lobby of GLaDOS' chamber. File:Glados room fizzler.jpg|The Material Emancipation Grill in the room's entrance. File:Escape 020000.jpg|Aperture Science Red Phone in the lobby of GLaDOS' chamber. File:Glados bunker.jpg|The bunker housing the incinerator button is found. File:Glados chamber incinerator.jpg|The Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. File:Neurotoxins countdown.jpg|The neurotoxin flooding the chamber against the countdown. Portal 2 File:Glados chamber ruined.jpg|Exterior of GLaDOS' ruined chamber. File:Glados_after_awakening.jpg|GLaDOS after awakening in her ruined chamber. File:Glados awakens.jpg|GLaDOS grabbing Chell and Wheatley with her robotic claws. File:2011-05-05 00009.jpg|Chell facing GLaDOS in the latter's reconstructed chamber. File:Glados neurotoxin tube.jpg|A tube is lowered as an attempt to poison Chell with neurotoxin. File:Glados wheatley tubes.jpg|Wheatley rolling into the neurotoxin ventilation tubes. File:Glados_core_transfer.jpg|GLaDOS during her forced core transfer procedure. File:Wheatley_finale_lair.jpg|Wheatley in his configuration of the Central Core Room. File:Neurotoxins_countdown_wheatley.jpg|Wheatley deploying neurotoxin into his chamber. File:Portal 2 Boss Fight Bomb1.jpg|Wheatley throwing the Aperture Science Bombs. File:Glados core retransfer.jpg|GLaDOS dragged back to her body in Wheatley's configuration of the room. List of appearances *''Portal'' *''Portal 2'' (singleplayer only) *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' References Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations